Computer-related electronic devices have been increasingly developed along with the progress of information technology and played an important role in human life. The electronic devices are required to provide various functions and have low fabrication costs in response to the competitive nature of the market.
Therefore, during fabrication of the electronic devices, not only maintenance of satisfactory product quality and manufacturing speed but also reduction in fabrication costs should all be considered. Particularly, each stage in the production line, such as the assembly speed of an optical disc drive to a casing of an electronic device, may affect the overall manufacturing progress.
A conventional optical disc drive is electrically connected via a connector thereof to a connector of an electronic device. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical mounting structure 2 includes an optical disc drive 40, a rear plate 50 and a transfer board 60. Each of the optical disc drive 40 and the rear plate 50 is provided with a connector 401, 501 respectively. The transfer board 60 is mounted on the optical disc drive 40, and comprises a first connector 601 and a second connector 602, wherein the first connector 601 can be connected to the connector 401 of the optical disc drive 40 and the second connector 602 can be connected to the connector 501 of the rear plate 50. As a result, the optical disc drive 40 is electrically connected to the rear plate 50 by connecting the first and second connectors 601, 602 of the transfer board 60 to the connectors 401, 501 respectively.
However, the use of the first and second connectors of the transfer board to connect the connector of the optical disc drive to the connector of the rear plate undesirably increases the fabrication costs of the transfer board or the electrical mounting structure. Further, since the transfer board does not have a guiding function, when connecting/inserting the optical disc drive to the rear plate, it is not easy to quickly and correctly align and connect the optical disc drive with the rear plate, thereby causing inconvenience in the assembly process and affecting the assembly speed of the optical disc drive to the rear plate.
Therefore, the problem to be solved here is to provide an electrical mounting structure, which is cost-effective to implement and provides a guiding function.